dont_starve_gamefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Chim
Danh sách tất cả các loài chim trong ''Don't Starve, xem thêm Thể Loại:Chim.'' Quạ= 50% ( ) 50% ( ) 50% ( ) 50% ( ) |image = Crow.png|Quạ Redbird.png|Chim Lông Đỏ Snowbird.png|Chim Tuyết |specialAbility = Ăn và đánh rơi |spawnCode = "crow" "robin" "robin_winter" }} 5 ngày |stack = Không gộp |perk = Có thể giết để lấy ( ) ( ) ( ) |droppedBy = ( ) |spawnCode = "crow" "robin" "robin_winter" }} |-| SW= Đánh rơi ( ) Ăn và đánh rơi ( ) |drops = 50% 50% ( ) 50% ( ) 50% ( ) ( ) |spawnCode= "parrot" "parrot_pirate" "seagull" "toucan" "cormorant" |sanitybonus = +25/min ( ) }} ( ) ( ) ( ) |droppedBy = ( ) |spawnCode = "parrot" "parrot_pirate" "seagull" "toucan" "cormorant" }} |-| Hamlet= Ăn và đánh rơi ( ) |drops = ( ) 50% ( ) |spawnCode = "kingfisher" "parrot_blue" "pigeon" "toucan" }} |droppedBy = |spawnCode = ? }} |-| DST= Có thể triệu hồi ( ) |drops = ( 91%, 50%) 9% ( ) 50% ( ) (giết) ( ) × 1-2 (Thả trong Hang Động) ( ) × 5-6 (Thả trên mặt đất) ( ) (nhặt lên) ( ) |spawnCode = "canary" "canary_poisoned" "puffin" }} ( ) ( ) ( ) |droppedBy = ( ) (picked) |spawnCode = "canary" "canary_poisoned" "puffin" }} |-| The Gorge= |drops = ( ) |spawnCode = Không thể }} |droppedBy = ( ) |spawnCode = Cannot be spawned }} Có 3 loại Chim bay, gồm Quạ, Chim Lông Đỏ và Chim Tuyết, xuất hiện ở mọi quần xã lúc Ngày và Chiều. Chúng sà xuống và mổ lấy lệ xuống mặt đất một lúc rồi mới lượn đi. Khi bay lên, đôi khi làm rớt Hạt Giống, trừ khi vào Mùa Đông. Cũng bị hấp dẫn bởi Hạt Giống để trên đất. Nếu người chơi hay sinh vật khác lại gần, chúng sợ hãi bay đi. Khi bị làm thịt, chúng rớt ra Thịt Nhỏ hoặc Lông Chim, và mọi con chim khác sợ hãi bay đi hết. Chúng được coi là sinh vật vô tội và giết trực tiếp làm tăng điểm man rợn, khiến Krampus mò tới. Giết Quạ tăng 1 điểm, giết Chim Lông Đỏ hoặc Chim Tuyết tăng 2 điểm man rợn. Quạ xuất hiện mọi lúc, trong khi Chim Lông Đỏ và Chim Tuyết chỉ có vào Mùa Hè hay Mùa Đông tương ứng. Hơn nữa, Chim Lông Đỏ và Chim Tuyết thường đậu ở Đồng Cỏ, còn Quạ thì có ở khắp nơi. Chiến lược Dùng Bẫy Chim xử chúng. Để không cũng bắt được mà không phải mồi. Dĩ nhiên thêm Hạt Giống hay Dâu Rừng tăng nhanh thời gian bắt được. Giết bằng cách click chuột phải vào biểu tượng trong giỏ đồ để lấy Thịt Nhỏ hay Lông, hoặc nướng trên lửa thành Thịt Nhỏ Chín. Chim trong giỏ có thể thả ra trên mặt đất, nằm yên giả vờ chết một lúc rồi bay vụt đi. Dùng Lồng Chim để giữ chúng. Săn bằng các loại vũ khi tầm xa như Boomerang. Chúng sẽ không đứng yên cho người chơi dùng vũ khí tầm gần tiếp cận được (kể cả có dùng mồi nhử). Dĩ nhiên có thể gây mê chúng, và bằng một nhát dùng vũ khí tầm gần đủ mạnh với lực sát thương mặc định là đủ giết. Nếu đang đà bay mà bị gây mê, chúng sẽ lăn quay ra đất và có thể nhặt lên được. Đội Mũ Lông Chim tăng số lượng Chim sà xuống và giảm khoảng trễ giữa các lần sinh ra. Dùng sách Birds of the World (khi chơi nhân vật Wickerbottom) cũng làm lượng lớn chúng hạ cánh. Có thể sai Chim Non tấn công Chim. Chim sẽ không biết cảnh giác mà tránh đi và không làm tăng điểm man rợn. Bị đóng băng bởi một nhát Gậy Băng và một nhát Tiêu Mê làm ngủ. Nội dung có thể tải xuống Trong tất cả DLC, chim ở trong hành trang của người chơi sẽ chết đói sau 2 ngày không được cho ăn bằng hạt giống Trong Reign of Giants DLC, Chim Lông Đỏ cũng sẽ xuất hiện trong mùa Thu và Xuân. Trong Shipwrecked DLC, Vẹt, Chim Tu-căng, Hải Âu sẽ thay thế cho Quạ, Chim Lông Đỏ và Chim Tuyết và sẽ rơi ra những loại lông tương tự. Một loại Vẹt đặc biệt đội trên đầu một chiếc mũ hải tặc sẽ thi thoảng xuất hiện thay cho 1 con Vẹt thông thường và chế giễu người chơi. Con Vẹt này được gọi là Vẹt Hải Tặc và nó sẽ cho rơi ra Đồng Vàng thay vì hạt giống. Vẹt và Vẹt Hải Tặc sẽ chỉ xuất hiện trên Đất Nhiệt Đới, Chim Tu-căng thì sẽ xuất hiện ở mọi nơi giống như Quạ, Hải Âu thì khác với Chim Tuyết, bình thường chúng chỉ xuất hiện ngoài Biển, và mỗi Mùa Bão chỉ có duy nhất Hải Âu xuất hiện và chúng sẽ xuất hiện ở cả trên bờ. Khác với mọi loại chim khác, Hải Âu là một con chim ăn tạp, chúng ăn thức ăn để lại trên mặt đất hoặc mặt biển. Mỗi Mùa Bão, chúng cũng có thể ăn cả Ốc Đá. Chim Cốc thì có thể gặp ở Biển Nông. Chúng làm rơi Trứng Cá thay cho Hạt Giống và cũng sẽ ăn Trứng Cá ở trên Biển. Trong Hamlet DLC, Chim Lông Đỏ, Quạ, Vẹt và Tu-căng sẽ được thay thế bằng 2 loại chim mới: Chim Bói Cá và 'Chim Bồ Câu. '''Chim Bói Cá thì xuất hiện ở mọi nơi trên mọi loại đất và khác mọi loại chim khác, chúng ăn cả Thịt lẫn Hạt Giống. Ngoài ra, chúng làm rơi Cá thay cho Hạt Giống. Chim Bồ Câu thì chỉ xuất hiện trong Thành Phố Lợn và thường theo 1 đàn. DLC cũng giới thiệu một loạt Vẹt màu xanh, rơi ra Lông Xanh Trong thay vì Lông Đỏ Thẫm. Don't Starve Together Trong ''Don't Starve Together, Chim Hoàng Yến sẽ thay Quạ xuất hiện ở cạnh Bù Nhìn Thân Thiện. Nó có 5% rơi ra Lông Hoàng Yền khi bị giết. Khi nhốt vào 1 Lồng Chim được xây ở dưới Hang Động khi Cóc Nấm còn sống. Chim Hoàng Yến sẽ trúng độc sau 6-12 phút. Người chơi có thể lấy nó rồi đem lên mặt đất và thả nó ra. Nó sẽ bay đi và để lại 5 - 6 Lông Hoàng Yến. Thả dưới Hang Động sẽ chỉ nhận được 1 - 2 Lông Hoàng Yến. Đặt nó phát nổ ở cạnh Cóc Nấm sẽ biến nó thành Cóc Nấm Đau Đớn. Giết Chim Hoàng Yến khi hấp hối sẽ chỉ nhận được 1 Thối. Hoàng Yến Hấp Hối cũng có thể dùng để làm Bom Mê. Hải Âu Cổ Rụt được thêm vào trong Return of Them và có hành vi giống với những loài chim khác, nhưng sẽ chỉ xuất hiện trên Biển. The Gorge Bồ Câu làm loại chim độc quyền trong sự kiện The Gorge dành cho Don't Starve Together. Chúng có thể bắt được bằng Bẫy Chim mua từ Billy với 5 Xu Cũ. Ngoài ra cũng có thể mua luôn 1 con từ Billy bằng 3 Xu Cũ. Bồ Câu có thể giết để lấy Thịt Vụn, thứ được dùng để nấu những món ăn cúng tế cho Gnaw Sử dụng Quạ |fire = yes |result = Cooked Morsel |rsname = Thịt Nhỏ Chín }} Chim Lông Đỏ |fire = yes |result = Cooked Morsel |rsname = Thịt Nhỏ Chín }} Chim Tuyết |fire = yes |result = Cooked Morsel |rsname = Thịt Nhỏ Chín }} Mẹo * Khi thêm mồi vào bẫy, lựa chọn vùng đất mà loài chim đặc hiệu hay đậu, sẽ bắt được loại mình cần. Chim Lông Đỏ và Chim Tuyết thường đậu ở Đồng Cỏ, trong khi Quạ thường ở Đất Đá và mọi loại đất nhân tạo khác. * Nếu người chơi sửa chữa và đưa một Đồng Hồ Tượng Hỏng lên mặt đât, chúng sẽ là 1 công cụ săn chim mà không cần dùng tới bất cứ bẫy hay tài nguyên nào khác. * Nếu không cần loại lông nào, người chơi có thể nướng trực tiếp chim trên lửa để đảm bảo nhận được thịt. Bên lề * Trước cập nhật Naughty and Nice, Chim Lông Đỏ (Redbird) được gọi là Chim Đỏ (Red Bird). * Phẩm Thịt như là Thịt Nhỏ trước đây thu hút Quạ; tuy nhiên, Thịt Nhỏ không còn có thể dùng làm mồi trong bẫy và sẽ không thu hút quạ xuống đất. * Chim Tuyết có liên quan đến "Robin Đông" hoặc "Junco" trong tệp game. Junco là một loài chim nhỏ Bắc Mỹ. * Chim Lông Đỏ có liên quan đến "Robin" trong tệp game, nhưng họa tiết thì lấy cảm hứng từ loài Hồng Tước. * Woodie thật sự không ưa chim; ông nói chúng xấu xa và nên bị trừng phạt. * Maxwell có đề cập rằng ông không biết bằng cách nào Quạ đến được hòn đảo và không nhận biết được Chim Tuyết. Ông nói rằng Chim Lông Đỏ đến từ "vùng đất lửa", có thể có khả năng rằng còn có những thế giới khác trong các chiều không gian game khác. * Quạ có cấp Man Rợn thấp hơn so với các loài chim khác. Điều này có thể do bởi niềm tin chung rằng Quạ đại diện cho điềm xấu. * Trong bản mở rộng Reign of Giants, sau khi xem xét Chim Lông Đỏ, Wilson sẽ nói, "Điều đó nghĩa là mùa đông đã qua?" thay vì là "Điều đó nghĩa là mùa xuân đã đến?". Thư viện Ảnh Crow gif.gif|hoạt họa Quạ nhàn rỗi. Robin gif.gif|hoạt họa Chim Lông Đỏ nhàn rỗi. Robin winter gif.gif|hoạt họa Chim Tuyết nhàn rỗi. Crow pecking.png|Quạ đang mổ dưới đất. Crow flying.jpg|Quạ khi bay. Falling crow.png|Một Quạ lao xuống từ bầu trời. Freedcrow.png|Quạ bị choáng. Frozen Crow.PNG|Quạ bị đóng băng. Sleeping Crow.png|Quạ đang ngủ. Trapped crow.png|Quạ mắc trong Bẫy Chim. Crow in bird cage.png|Quạ trong lồng. Dead Crow.png|Quạ chết. Redbird taking flight.png|Chim Lông Đỏ bay đi. Redbirdflying.png|Chim Lông Đỏ khi bay. Flopping Bird.png|Hai Chim Lông Đỏ bị choáng. Bird Sleeping.gif|Chim Lông Đỏ đang ngủ. Frozen Redbird.PNG|Chim Lông Đỏ bị đóng băng. Redbird 2.png|Chim Lông Đỏ chết. Redbird in bird cage.png|Chim Lông Đỏ trong lồng. Redbird Trap.png|Chim Lông Đỏ bị mắc bẫy. Redbird on fire.png|Chim Lông Đỏ bị cháy. Snowbirdsleeping.png|Chim Tuyết đang ngủ. Frozen Snowbird.PNG|Chim Tuyết bị đóng băng. Flop Snowbird.png|Chim Tuyết bị choáng. Dead Snowbird.png|Chim Tuyết chết. A Snowbird on fire.png|Chim Tuyết bị cháy. FlyingSnowbird.png|Chim Tuyết bay vút lên. Trap Snowbird.png|Chim Tuyết bị mắc Bẫy Chim. Caged Snowbird.png|Chim Tuyết trong lồng. Don%27t Starve Promo.jpg|Quạ thấy trong ảnh quảng bá cho Don't Starve. Don%27t Starve Promo 2.png|Quạ thấy trong một ảnh quảng bá khác. en:Birds Thể_loại:Chim Thể_loại:Sinh Vật Bay Thể_loại:Sinh Vật Thụ Động Thể_loại:Sinh Vật Bề Mặt Thể_loại:Mùa Hè Thể_loại:Mùa Đông Thể_loại:Vô Tội Thể_loại:Sống Ngày